Heart of the Empress
by jokermans
Summary: Ren has fallen for Haru's sweet nature and strong heart. However, his feelings are being blocked by his feelings of being unworthy of such a high-class lady. Will Ren show his true feelings when it seems like Haru has affections for him as well? A Rank 9 and 10 change up.


Author's Note:

Hi everyone! This is the story I've been wanting to write ever since I made "The Matchmaker." First off, if you've read my previous story, "Falling for a Priestess", then you can tell there are quite similar plot points. Next, I felt that Haru deserved a nice story after how I portrayed her to be quite "naughty" last time. However, I feel that Haru really has a "dark" side in her, which nobody actually notices in the game. There were a few hints. But in reality, I do think she really is mostly sweet as well. Enjoy the story!

* * *

"It seems you really are like your grandfather."

Haru and Ren were listening closely to what President Takakura had to say. In the end, they realised they misjudged this man who they thought could possibly be plotting against Haru. After listening to his story, they realised he actually was worried about Haru as well. He feared it was such a big burden for Haru and thought she didn't want to be involved in the company. Now he was inviting her to take place in said meetings to be more involved. Haru felt like one burden was lifted from her chest.

"Um, I would be glad to join you." said Haru.

"Excellent, your grandfather would be proud,… as would your father.

President Takakura then praised Haru's coffee. Ren watched as Haru graciously thanked him for his appreciation. What he says next however surprises both of them.

"Ah, and… it seems I made yet another misunderstanding."

Both Haru and Ren were puzzled by what he said.

"I was under the impression that you were quite thrilled about the arrangement with Sugimura-kun… That is why I was so insistent on hurrying the marriage, I wanted you to have all the support you needed… But it appears as though you prefer the young man next to you instead." The older man had a nice genuine smile as he finished what he said.

"H-Huh!? Um…?" Haru could only react with a voice of shock.

Haru and Ren's hearts stopped for a moment. They both glanced at each other and saw that their faces were both red. "Did he really say that out loud?" they thought. The young pair had a secret within both of them. They both secretly liked one another. Here was this older gentleman who saw right through their charade. Before they can think further on it, the President had more to say.

"Be honest, Haru-chan. What are your thoughts on Sugimura-kun?"

"I…I think he's an intelligent man. But… I have no interest in him. I have no interest in being his wife either. I would prefer to walk my own path. One in which the only person in control of my actions… is me. Not my father, and not Sugimura-san." Haru had a strong resolve as she said what she truly wanted.

"…I understand. You've grown so quickly, Haru-chan. I didn't realize you became such a strong, kind, mature woman. My apologies for not coming to see that sooner."

"But what about the contract Sugimura-san made with my father…? He said the reparations will be immense if I refuse the marriage…" Haru was still worried.

"I haven't heard a thing about this contract. Have you seen this document?"

"Huh…? Well, now that you mention it… no, I haven't." Haru was a surprised once again.

It was then that both Haru and Ren started seeing the whole picture. Sugimura-san lied to Haru. He tried to intimidate her. President Takakura started explaining how there were other people in the company who wanted Sugimura-san to take over. This must have been his way in. Both Haru and Ren were angry for what he did, but they were mostly relieved. Haru was free.

"As for the marriage cancellation, I'll handle it. It may take some time, but it will be done… I promise."

Once again, Haru and Ren saw that this man was truly someone they labeled off wrongly. He was going to help cancel the marriage. Haru could choose whoever she wanted… for love.

"Thank you…" said Haru. She was beyond delighted at the news. Ren saw a beautiful smile on her face.

"I'm glad everything's turning out alright, Haru." Ren thought.

After another short conversation, the President decided to head home. It was just Ren and Haru left in her apartment. The problem was both of them became suddenly aware of one another. It was just a handsome young boy and a beautiful young girl alone in a room together. They were nervous.

"Did he… realise how I feel about him?" Haru thought.

Haru at first was curious about this young man who was the leader of Phantom Thieves. Later, her feelings for him developed into the romantic. She had fallen for him. Every time they'd be together, Haru would feel just a little bit happier. Her day just got a bit brighter. Now every moment with him was a joyous occasion for her. It was the same for Ren. He didn't fall for her right away. But as time passed between the two of them, he couldn't help but be excited whenever he had the chance to be with her. He was smitten. It was a bit silent. They were both contemplating about the entire conversation which just transpired. Haru decided to speak up. She had so much to say.

"Today was a huge success, I was able to tell Takakura-san how I feel, and he actually understood. Not only about the company, but about Sugimura-san as well. I was so afraid… but now that it's over, I think it was honestly pretty simple. I only made it to this point…because you were with me though… Thank you, Ren-kun." Haru's cheeks turned a shade of red. Ren noticed how cute she looked. It perfectly matched her sweet aura.

"You did amazing." Ren spoke honestly. He was talking to a strong young woman.

"You did too, you know?" Haru giggled a little with delight.

"Anyway, um… I only started trusting people again because you were by my side helping me. So, I want to return the favour. Please confide in me if you ever need help, I'll be there for you." she said with a smile.

Ren smiled and gave a nod.

Haru owed this young man a lot. Her heart was feeling more confident than ever. She also wanted to give something truly special to him as well. She wanted… to give her heart to him. She was ready. She wanted to know… if he'll accept and that she could have his heart as well. She gathered her courage once again… and began.

"Oh, that reminds me! Takakura-san said something…a little strange, didn't he? Th-Th-That I… like you… Goodness, why would he say that…?" Haru mentioned. She was redder than ever.

She felt that it hinted enough on the fact that she actually did like him. She hoped that Ren would get the hint and reply positively. It was up to Ren now.

"Why do you think…?"

Ren knew this was the moment he could truly tell her how he felt. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side. He wanted Haru to be always happy. He sensed that there was something brewing between the two of them. He felt the connection. He wanted to shout "Yes. I like you too!" But Ren never told Haru something. He felt unsuitable. He felt unworthy to be beside her. It was at this moment that Ren's anxieties hit him. It was a true case of a commoner falling for royalty.

"How could I ever make her happy?" Ren thought. "She's from a different world. I'm just…me. She… should find someone more suitable for her. She shouldn't be with someone like me…" he thought.

A dark cloud formed in the mind and heart of Ren. He decided… to lie.

"He saw us as good friends." Ren said with a straight face. It was difficult for him to do so.

Haru's face turned gloomy and Ren noticed. He knew what he was doing.

"…O-Oh, OK." said Haru a little quietly. "You're… probably right. I mean, that's all we are, so…"

The silence was unnerving. Ren was slowly balling his fists. He wanted to hit himself.

"Tell her how you feel, you fool!" one voice in his head shouted.

"Don't! It's for the best. She should find someone better than you. Someone who could make her happy!" the other voice in his head said.

Finally Haru stood up and spoke. She was looking away from Ren.

"A-Anyway, um…I should go study… I have entrance exams coming up.. so I don't really have time to be sitting around here… But, um… thank you for today…"

Ren decided to leave. His heart was killing him. He felt more depressed than he's felt in so long. Haru herself was sadder than she thought she would be. She hoped for something more and in the end… her heart was torn apart. She wanted to look away. Seeing him made her grow sadder because he won't reciprocate her feelings.

"Good-bye… Haru."

"Good-bye."

As soon as Ren stepped outside, Haru went to her room and slumped onto her bed. She started to cry a little. She's never felt heart break before and now she knows how painful it could feel. Ren was walking along the hallways of the building. He stopped for a moment and banged his arm on a wall. He was angry at himself. He was also upset that he hurt the girl he treasured more than anyone else.

"Damn it." He silently said.

Ren finally went towards the elevator and pressed for the ground floor. His mind was filled with Haru. He had to get away from here. When the doors opened, he was greeted by the sight of the lobby. There however stood President Takakura. He noticed Ren, and gave him a smile.

"Why… hello there. Haru's boyfriend right? I apologize… I never quite caught your name."

Ren was a bit surprised. He really thought of them as a couple.

"Ren, sir. Sorry. I never really introduced myself either." Ren bowed a little.

"It's alright…Hmm…are you alright? You seem a bit down, young man."

He saw through his fake smile. What just happened was really bothering him.

"My ride was supposed to pick me up but apparently it had to go around another route. We have some time to talk, would you join me?" said Mr. Takakura.

Ren decided that it was for the best to accept his invitation. They both sat down on one of the couches found at the lobby. Ren was a bit cautious but mostly felt it was alright to talk to him.

"So tell me, how did you end up getting together with Haru-chan." He smiled like an uncle would when asking his nephew about his new girlfriend. He went straight for the question which stung. Ren had to make it clear.

"Actually…sir. We're not… together."

"Really? I thought for sure Haru-chan liked you. I really am not good at reading the youth these days. I even felt that you seemed to be quite attracted to her as well, am I really wrong?"

Ren was actually quite shocked with how accurate he was with how they both felt. For some strange reason, he felt that talking to him might make him feel better. He decided to be honest.

"Actually sir… you're right. I do like Haru-chan… very much." Ren looked down a little.

"I see. So I was correct. So what seems to be the problem? If I am correct about you…I think my idea on Haru liking you was right too. What's bothering you?" asked the President.

"I… I'm just an ordinary guy, sir. Even though I like her. I can't just… be with her. She's from a well respected wealthy family. I'm just some middle class nobody." Ren said out loud what he felt. He didn't see what was the point but he had to talk somebody.

"Hmm…I see." said the President. He started to think silently. Finally, Mr. Takakura asked Ren something.

"Have you ever lied to Haru about being something you're not?" he said with a straight face.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"For example, pretending to being more well off…or acting like you're a kind of person who wants to be a doctor, but in reality…you want to actually be a musician?"

Ren starts to think about he was asking for. He replies with complete honesty.

"No, sir. I've always been honest with who I am with Haru. I've never pretended to be someone I'm not. I've been the "real" Ren through and through. Nor have I ever flaunted wealth I never had."

"Hmm…okay. If that's the case, do you think Haru-chan would care if you're not from some high class family? If I'm right, it seems like she likes the you right now." said the President with a smile.

Ren starts to think about what he said. "Did she really like the me right now? Did she not care? Was it that unimportant?" he thought.

"But sir. How can I ever provide for Haru? She lives in a completely different world from me." Ren asked.

Mr. Takakura continued to talk.

"Did you know that I wasn't that well of either when I started working? I was a young man like you once. I had big dreams and I worked hard. Haru's grandfather was the same. He worked hard for his company and now they're very successful…. The important point is… Haru is a lot like her grandfather. He didn't think about living a super wealthy lifestyle. He started from the bottom, saved and worked hard. From what I can tell, Haru doesn't seem to be the type to flaunt her luxuries. She knows how to live like one from her social standing but that isn't just only her, is she? She's more than that, am I right?"

Ren starts to think further. He recalls all the moments with her. Not once did she ever seem to care or mention money or material concerns. He recalls the times he's spent with her at her garden. They were all simple but happy past times.

"Yes. Haru… is so much more." Ren finally smiles.

"Well my advice…if you're worried about not being "worthy" of Haru. Why not tell her everything about yourself. Be transparent. If she likes you for who you are, after learning all that, then everything should be fine." The older man smiles again.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Good luck with whatever your decision may be, young man." Mr. Takakura then rides his car which finally shows up at the driveway of the lobby.

Ren is once again alone at the lobby. "Be yourself." he thought. The President was right again. He had to be honest. He decides to talk to Haru once again. He tries to go back up the elevator but realises that access can only be given if you have a keycard or a person from upstairs allows access. He tries to call Haru. It rings and finally answers.

"Hello…?" said Haru.

"Haru…can we talk? I have…something to say." said Ren.

"Ren… I'm sorry I'm really busy right now… we can talk some other time." said Haru with a bit of a sad tone. Haru didn't want to see Ren. She was worried that he was going to come up and talk to her about an apology for not feeling the same way. That was the worst case scenario she came up with. She didn't want to hear it.

"Wait…Haru! I—"

Haru cut him off and hung up the call. After a few minutes, Ren called. Haru hung up again. This happened another 3 times, and all 3 times, Haru hung up. Finally, Haru receives a text from him.

"I'll wait."

Haru looks at the text, and then goes back to bed. "Why is he so persistent?" she thought. She wanted to start getting over him as quickly as possible. She actually did have exams to study for. Even though her heart was broken, she meant every word with her plans. She chose her path and she was going to follow it. She didn't realize, but while she was lying down on her bed, she drifted into sleep. She started dreaming of a better outcome where Ren actually said she liked her too when they talked a while ago. It was a happy dream. She finally wakes up.

"Oh no! I must have fallen asleep." She said to herself. She checks the time and 6 hours has past. It's already past 10pm. Haru herself skipped dinner without realising. Feeling like she needed a little bite to eat, she decided to head out by herself to a nearby convenience store for a small snack. She checks her phone and sees no new messages.

"He must have left." she said quietly.

She was kind of relieved. She didn't know what would happen if she saw him so soon. She got her jacket and headed for the ground floor. The elevator doors open and she was greeted to the sight of the lobby. However, she saw a young man sitting on the couch area of her apartment building. He looked tired, and serious. He wasn't moving a muscle and he had a determined face. It was Ren.

"Ren-kun!" She spoke up a little. "Why is he still here?" she thought. "Did he actually wait for me all this time?!" she said to herself.

"Haru!" Ren said. He stood up and walked towards her. "Please…can we talk?" Ren showed this serious face. Haru was at first speechless. She tried to say she was busy.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I have to…" It was at this moment that Haru felt she was no longer hungry. "Why are you working against me, stomach?" Haru thought.

"Uh… ummm…." Haru couldn't say a word. She tried to look away from Ren.

Ren however didn't stop.

"Please…Haru. It's important…. I have to tell you something… Something first about myself… to tell you the truth… about me."

"The truth about you?" Haru said as she suddenly got interested. "What did he mean?" she thought. Was this some way for her to let her guard down? Feeling like she at least ought to give him a chance, she decided to listen to whatever he had to say even though her heart said otherwise. She was worried that she'll regret it though.

"I can talk…for a few minutes. Let's go back to my place." said Haru.

As they headed upstairs, it was quiet. Both of them were getting nervous again. Haru was still so close to the boy of her affections even though her heart was broken. Ren however was nervous for different reasons. This was his last chance to fix things. As they enter the room, they sat down again in the living room.

"Okay… what is it you have to tell me? What truth?" asked Haru.

"Haru…" Ren began. He kept quiet for a moment. He decided he should start from where it began…home.

"I… don't come from a big city like Tokyo. My family…it's just my Dad, my Mom and I. We live in a moderate sized house. It has 2 floors, and 4 bed rooms. One for my Dad and Mom, one for me, one room was for a supposed extra person in the family but that never happened, and one is for guests. Everyday, I used to walk or take a bike to school. It was a lovely stroll and I never complained. We had 2 cars. 1 was exclusively for Dad whenever he went to work. The 2nd was for my mom whenever she needed a car. It was a Mini-Van. We used it whenever we drove off to travel around the country."

"Okay…" she said.

Haru was getting confused. Why was he telling her his life story? She however decided to listen further. Ren usually did or said things for a reason.

"Once a year, my parents would save up enough for a big trip. It was a lot of hard work, but they said it was worth it so that we can spend time together. We'd fly off some times to different parts of the country. Other times, we'd fly abroad. Mostly Asia. We'd fly economy. I'd say we are a middle class family." Ren said.

He moved closer to Haru, he looked down for a moment and continued his point.

"I… I don't have fancy cars. I don't own any penthouses. I don't have services which bring me to and from school everyday. I love eating fancier food but I can only save up to try some maybe every so often after I worked several hours at several of my part time jobs. My diet is mostly home made lunches, convenience store packages, and fast food."

"Ren… seriously. What is your point? Why are you telling me this?" Haru was starting to get a bit frustrated and at the same time a little worried. "Where was he leading with this?" she thought.

"Haru… I'm baring everything to you because… I want you to know that this is the life I live. This is the life anyone can expect if they… end up with me."

Haru caught those last few words. "Wait…Are you talking about… a relationship? What are you trying to say…"

"The truth is, Haru. I… I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. But… I can't provide with you all the luxuries within in it. I am not from high society. I'm right down the middle. Other people would say I wasn't worthy of you. That's actually…how I felt at first. But… I promise you this… that if ever I earned your heart…I'd work hard for that amazing life. I'd work hard to make you happy. I'll do my best every single day of my life to see you smile… With that… I'm sorry that I lied a while ago…because I love you so much. That's the truth."

Haru was silent. She didn't say anything. She was looking down towards the floor and away from Ren's gaze. He was worried about what was she going to say.

"I see…" Haru spoke and then stood up. She goes in front of Ren with a straight face.

"I have something to say as well. First off is… I am angry with you."

Ren had a feeling it wouldn't be all good even if he told the truth. He hurt her and he felt he didn't deserve any good will. He looked down and away from Haru's gaze as well.

"I am angry… that you thought so little of me."

With those words, Ren looked up and saw Haru's face. It wasn't a face of anger but a face of understanding.

"I thought… you knew me better by now. I don't care whether or not you are wealthy or someone of high society. I never cared. Who I cared about was the boy who cheered me up when I was down. The boy who'd help plant the flowers on the school rooftop. I cared about the boy who gave me the strength to find myself and be my own woman. In fact, what people didn't even know was that… he was a criminal! The farthest thing from what is socially acceptable." Haru giggled at her last statement. Ren himself started to feel a little embarrassed.

"I am also quite mad that you lied to me a while ago… You really broke my heart…" Haru once again looked away.

"But… I am also happy… happy to know the truth. Happy to find out…you love me." With that, Haru starts to tear up a little. Ren notices and approaches her.

"Haru…you're happy?"

"Of course I am! The boy I like just told me he wanted to work everyday of his life in order to make me happy. The fact that he thought about having a future with me makes me feel so warm. It's like my heart is ready to burst. I love you too, Ren! I love you so much!" Haru starts to rub away her tears as a smile appears on her face. At that moment, Ren decides to jump in and embrace Haru.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for being stupid. I love you, Haru. With that…I'd like a do-over. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! yes! I'd really like that! I want you to be my loving boyfriend!" Haru tightly embraces Ren as well. Their hearts were full of joy.

It was silent. A few minutes has passed and they haven't let go. Ren finally starts to speak up.

"You know, Mr. Takakura was the one who made realise I was being stupid. He helped me realise that I wasn't thinking straight about you."

"Really? Wow…he really is a nice guy. He even helped us get together." said Haru with a warm smile.

"Anyway…Are you…hungry by any chance? I haven't eaten yet…would you like to have dinner with me?" said Ren with a nice smile.

"Of course! I was thinking about having dinner a while ago but a certain handsome young man blocked my path a while ago." Haru winked as she finished speaking.

"Haha alright then…lets head out before everything closes I'm sure we can find something good to eat before—"

At that moment Ren slipped a little. His shoes were just a bit too flat for the nice smooth floor of Haru's apartment. Haru tries to catch him but ends up getting caught too. They both fall.

*Thud*

Both of them were now lying down on the couch. Haru was on her back while Ren was on top of Haru with his arms holding him up so that his weight wouldn't burden her. They were unharmed but a strange predicament has arisen. They felt a strange sensation coming from their lips. They open their eyes and find themselves…kissing. Both of them were shocked. "How could something so cliche, happen?" they thought. This wasn't what they had in mind for their first kiss. They literally just got together. However…instead of halting right away…both of them continued to let it happen. In fact, both of them decided to close their eyes and continue further. Haru and Ren start to straighten themselves out while their lips connected. They let go for a moment to get some air, and dove right back in. They kissed a lot longer than an accident should allow. After some time, they finally let go. Both of their faces were red.

"Uhmm….I wanted our first kiss… to be a bit more orthodox." Ren said with a smirk.

"It… was unique… but I felt the fireworks…" Haru said with a cute smile.

"You too?…I'm glad." Ren feels happy that it wasn't just him.

"I'll make it up to you…on the next kiss, Haru." Ren smiles and grabs hold of Haru's hand.

"Okay…I'll leave it to you." Haru replies gladly.

With that, the two of them happily go out for a late dinner. They agreed on something simple. A dinner a young couple could afford. They enjoyed the food and each other's company immensely.


End file.
